


Lovestain

by talitha78



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: You left my heart stained. A Darwin/Havok aka Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers vid for the movieX-Men: First Class.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Kudos: 1





	Lovestain

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2011 from cam footage.

**Title:** Lovestain  
**Song Artist:** José González  
**Fandom:** _X-Men: First Class_  
**Pairing:** Darwin/Havok aka Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers  
**Summary:** _You left my heart stained_  
**Length:** 1:21  
**Warnings:** Images of violence.

[ Lovestain, 29MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5p5vrdva92.wmv)  
[ Lovestain, 10MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/np4mu7k4ah.avi)  
Click to download.

**No streaming option, sadly.**

Original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/218746.html).


End file.
